Internet traffic data related to user requests for online resources, such as web pages, is valuable to media providers, advertisers, manufacturers, retailers, service providers, security entities, information technology professionals, etc. For example, some audience measurement entities provide monitoring services to gather information regarding which online resources were visited (e.g., requested) by a particular user or group (e.g., demographic) of users over a particular period of time. On the other hand, some monitoring services determine how many visitations (e.g., requests for data) one or more online resources received over a period of time without regard to an identification of the respective visitors or corresponding machines. Monitoring services collect additional and/or alternative types, amounts, and/or granularities of internet traffic data and provide the data to interested entities, typically in exchange for consideration (e.g., a fee). For example, many clients pay one or more audience measurement entities for data related to Internet traffic. The clients use the data to, for example, develop an advertisement campaign strategy, demonstrate results to their own clients, verify compliance with an agreement, etc.